<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Criminally in Love by Ur_homie_Blaize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069997">Criminally in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_homie_Blaize/pseuds/Ur_homie_Blaize'>Ur_homie_Blaize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Robbery, and they were ROOMMATES, idk how to tag, oh my god they were roommates, virgil uses they/them pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_homie_Blaize/pseuds/Ur_homie_Blaize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Virgil are roommates who are quite oblivious to the fact that they like each other back. Let's see what happens when they get robbed :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Criminally in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya guys!!! It's Blaize here with another Sander Sides fic. I've been wanting to post this for a while but my beta has been busy and I didn't wanna bother her (ily Ally) ANYWAY I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet night at first. Two friends sat on opposite ends of the couch trying not to seem contemplative. The one on the right was a tall, calculating man with black squared glasses and hair that was tinted blue as a result of a lost bet. Then to the right of him, if one were to look close, they would see purple hair and dark eyeshadow framing mismatched eyes.Eyes the person in question hated, but the man opposite of them could get lost in if given the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he'd never admit it out loud. If he did, the whole place would go into chaos and comfortable nights like this would be lost. This was his only neutral. The only way to maintain his relationship with his best friend. He had to keep these thoughts to himself.  He had to keep himself at arms length and watch what he said. It was overall exhausting, but ultimately worth it. </p><p> </p><p>" Hey Lo?" His thoughts were interrupted by the figure to his right. He looked up at them and found both blue and green eyes staring up at him smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes Virgil?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna head on up to bed, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, don't let me stop you. I'll see you in the morning then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea, you will." </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Virgil stood up, stretched, and walked upstairs to their room down the hall from Logan's. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that there was nothing keeping him downstairs alone he decided that the best course of action would be to go to sleep himself. Standing up, he went and shut off the lights, making his way towards the stairs. As he walked up, step by step he couldn't help but feel as though something were off in his small, shared house. Mentally checking through everything he locked and shut off, he concluded that he was just tired and paranoid. All the more reason to get to bed, he thought, making his way up the stairs again. </p><p> </p><p>Finally arriving at the top of the stairs, he was faced with a door brandishing a purple storm cloud and lightning. Logan smiled, thinking back on the day he helped Virgil paint the door. It may have taken 3 weeks of accidental peeks of bare skin, but Virgil found the door completely worth it, and that's all that Logan cared about. </p><p> </p><p>Finally returning to the present, he gave a small knock on the door and entered upon hearing a small voice saying 'come in'. The room was painted all black with different Halloween decorations scattered around the room. (But it's the middle of March, why do you need so many bags of spider web? Because, Logan, it's my aesthetic.) He looked over at the Nightmare Before Christmas comforter and smiled, repeating a phrase he said every night. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to head to bed myself, feel free to wake me up in case of anything."</p><p> </p><p>To which Virgil giggled and said their reply:</p><p> </p><p>"Why, would I do that when you clearly need your beauty sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>Both friends laughed lightly and waved goodnight, not daring to break the tension. It was always like this. Every night. Everyday. All the time. It was as though they were trapped in a time vertex and every time they came close to confessing, it would start over. They were prisoners to their own feelings and insecurities. Forever in the friend zone, never to make a move. It was almost pathetic the way they let their fears control them. But it was all they had. And it's all they needed. </p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>It was a loud crash that awoke Logan a few hours later. He sat straight up and looked around, finding his room incredibly still. He closed his eyes and listened for anything unordinary. There was a muffled shuffling of feet coming from down the hall but Logan was unsure if it was actually Virgil or not. I'm sure there's no harm in finding out, he reasoned. </p><p> </p><p>Crawling out of bed he noticed their shared bathroom window was opened and his anxiety had spiked. Virgil never opened windows in the middle of the night as it was too cold. Realization finally dawning on him, he ran to the next room, accidentally hitting something behind the door that let out a loud 'oomph'.  </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he ran to the light switch and turned the light on, revealing two masked figures, one on the floor and the other on top of Virgil, holding a pillow over his face. Upon seeing the attempted murder, Logan ran over to the bed and pushed the black clad intruder off of Virgil and punched them square in the jaw.  Attempting to keep them further away from Virgil as possible, he went over to the figure on the floor and attempted to restrain him. On the bed, Virgil let out a deep gasp, attempting to get as much air as possible. Finally catching their  breath, they addressed their roommate on the floor </p><p> </p><p>"Logan wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil call the police, now!" </p><p> </p><p>Scrabbling to get to the phone as soon as possible, they nearly tripped over the other intruder on the floor, hitting him on the head harder than intended. It was as though they were in a movie scene and everything around them was life or death, causing a spike in anxiety and urgency. </p><p> </p><p>It was about another 20 minutes until the police arrived and took both intruders into custody. The two roommates on the other hand stood leaning on a police car, both giving their statements of the incident. Afterwards, both of them looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say next, the tension once again surfacing in their eyes. Surprisingly enough, it was Virgil who broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, thank you, for the uh-, well the-, um, for saving my life."</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded, "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm ok, although my throat does hurt. I'll be fine in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>A new silence fell upon them. Logan, more frustrated now than before decided to be the first to speak this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to be okay in your own room? I know you kind of had an unpleasant experience right now-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine. I might just feel a bit uneasy after tonight, one never knows when they're about to be attacked." They said, their voice dropping low along with their head, attempting to avoid eye contact. Logan lifted their head to meet his, and looked at them in their beautiful eyes. Virgil held their breath, trying not to break the tension or the bubble,they should say, that both friends tried to maintain. </p><p>"I will always watch over you, this I swear Virgil. "</p><p>They let out a laugh that came out more like a huff, and looked down again before looking back at Logan's deep brown eyes.</p><p>"You really think I'm worth so much fuss?"</p><p>"Every bit of it, and more," he paused, hesitating before deciding to continue, "Virgil, you mean the moon to me, and I don't ever want to lose you. Every atom and molecule in my body screams out to you unlike anyone else I've ever known. At first I couldn't place the feeling since it hurt as much as it felt good, but I figured it out and," he paused again, trying to think rationally about it. But he couldn't continue to just stay friends with the smaller figure before him, so he had to say it.</p><p>"Virgil Storm, I believe that I've fallen head over heels in love with you, and I most certainly do not intend to get back up." </p><p>Both friends were silent, not knowing what to say. The bubble was finally broken and feelings were out in the open. Virgil looked down at their feet, tears forming in their eyes as they tried to figure out what was supposed to come next. Confusion and uncertainty filled their mind as they went through everything that could possibly go wrong. Yet for some reason, a voice in the back of their head told him to stop. That nothing will go wrong because they loved Logan too. The voice that said that just loving each other was enough for now, and that they could worry about everything else later because now they knew, Logan loved them too. </p><p>They looked up at Logan and saw the absolute fear in his eyes after their long pause. Virgil couldn't help but feel bad but they knew that Logan understood that they needed the time to work through their feelings and come to the conclusion that they did. Thats why they work so well together, because Logan understood and Virgil took the precautions needed to understand everything that was going on. They smiled as they looked back into the dark chocolate swirls that were Logan's eyes and finally gave him the answer he was waiting for.</p><p>"Logan Crofters, I'm in love with you too, and I don't plan on doing anything to change that."<br/>
And with that, they cupped Logan's face, bringing it closer to them and put their foreheads together. The two of them stayed there for a while, closing their eyes and basking in the bliss of newfound love and cherishing the moment of just being there, and being in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I hope you guys liked it!! They're idiots but who would've thought it took a home robbery to bring them together? Pls leave kudos is you enjoyed and comment if you can! Comments keep me going!<br/>Also! Follow my tumblr? Awkward-child-of-satan<br/>-Blaize</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>